


Migraines

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, I guess???, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan gets a migraine after straining his abilities in battle. Shepard keeps him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough I came up with this after I had a migraine. And then I had a headache when I was finishing it. SO. Lots of pain went into this story XD Hopefully it came across well.

Kaidan felt it coming on during the battle. The dull throbbing in his head each time he charged up his biotics.

 

But the husks had kept coming -they didn’t suffer from ‘organic problems’ like headaches anymore- and he had to keep fighting.

 

He managed to get through relatively unscathed. The gnawing headache was distracting, but Shepard had him covered, as always. Each time the husks threatened to overwhelm him, Shepard would be there, shooting and stabbing to keep Kaidan free.

 

It was when they were back on the Normandy that he felt things getting worse.

 

Shepard had sensed his headache worsening, and had immediately dropped what he was doing to lead Kaidan back to his cabin, gently pushing him down onto the bed and tucking him in.

 

“I’m not a kid, you know,” Kaidan said, managing a weak smile even though he felt like throwing up.

 

“But you’re my boyfriend,” Shepard said, sitting down next to him, “and that means I get to look after you.”

 

Kaidan let his eyes slip shut and he smiled. _Boyfriend_. He’d still never get used to that, he thought. It was almost too good to be true.

 

A sharp stab of pain shot through his mind again, and he winced. He felt Shepard’s fingertips on his face, lightly stroking his skin. The growing pain was lessened a little by it.

  
“You- have stuff to do,” Kaidan said, trying to keep his breathing calm.

 

“Screw it. Liara and Traynor can deal with whatever needs to be done. Right now I’m staying with you,” Shepard said, crawling over Kaidan to the free side of the bed and sliding under the covers beside him.

 

They lay there for a while, and Kaidan felt the migraine steadily getting worse. His face must have shown it because Shepard leaned in and kissed his cheek.

 

“Do you want silence or would you like me to talk to you?” he asked softly.

 

The concept of speaking was so unimaginable to Kaidan right now, and for a moment he just kept quiet, fingers gripping the sheets tightly, his brows furrowed, even though that was making it worse.

 

“I’ll just be silent,” Shepard eventually decided when he didn’t respond.

 

Kaidan took a deep breath, and without opening his eyes, his hand found Shepard’s chest. “Silence is good, but just- hold me,” he breathed.

 

He heard movement, and then Shepard was scooping him into his arms, pulling Kaidan against his chest and wrapping his arms and one leg around him. Kaidan slung his own arms weakly around Shepard’s waist, sighing and breathing in the other man’s scent, the comforting smell soothing him a bit.

 

He really should have told Shepard to go find Doctor Chakwas and get his medication from her, but even though the headache was almost unbearable, he just wanted Shepard close to him for a moment.

 

Finally Kaidan couldn’t take it anymore. “John?” he said quietly.

 

“Mm? What is it?”

 

“Can you- can- find- Chakwas?” he mumbled.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back as soon as I can, you just try to relax,” Shepard said, placing a light kiss on Kaidan’s cheek before getting up and leaving the room.

 

It felt like hours passed, Kaidan was sure it must have been the next day, when finally Shepard returned, climbing onto the bed beside him.

 

“She gave me these,” he said. When Kaidan opened his eyes, Shepard was holding his migraine nose spray, as well as a couple of sleeping pills.

 

He braced himself to sit up, and when he finally did, the nausea of it overwhelmed him and he leant over to throw up over the side of the bed.

 

He sighed shakily as Shepard rubbed his back. “Sorry,” he muttered.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of it. Just take these,” Shepard said, taking his hands and placing his medications in them.

 

While Kaidan was using the nose spray, Shepard went to get him a glass of water for the sleeping pills. He mumbled a noise of thanks when they were finally down, sliding back down into bed and closing his eyes. He heard Shepard moving about to clean up the mess he’d made, and as the sleeping pills were setting in and he was feeling drowsiness overtake the pain, he felt Shepard climb back in bed, pressing against him as he wrapped his arms around him.

 

When Kaidan finally woke again, he felt like it had been years that passed. He felt so groggy and out of it, and as he was trying to blink his eyes into focus, Shepard was by his side.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked softly, his hand resting on Kaidan’s chest.

 

“Better. Still a little headachey but the worst is over,” Kaidan replied. He managed to sit up, pressing a hand to his forehead. “How long was I out?”

 

“Sixteen hours,” Shepard said.

 

Kaidan took a glance at the datapads scattered across the bed. “Wait, did you stay here that whole time?”

 

“Of course, I wanted to keep an eye on you,” Shepard smiled, leaning in to kiss his nose.

  
“ _John_ , you didn’t have to do that, you have stuff to do,” Kaidan said, feeling a little guilty for keeping him from work.

 

“ _Kaidan_ ,” Shepard said in the same tone, “I wanted to do it. And I was busy enough with these.”

 

Kaidan sighed, but leaned in, placing his hands on either side of Shepard’s face and pressing their foreheads together. “Thank you,” he murmured. “I’m lucky to have you.”

 

“ _I’m_ lucky to have _you_ ,” Shepard said back. “Now, get some more rest, I still have more to do.”

 

Kaidan nodded, shuffling back down under the covers, keeping close to Shepard and laying one arm across his lap.

 

He really _was_ the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
